Pandora Wilson
Pandora Wilson (Portrayed by Ally Brooks) is the main character in MyOriginalLife. She experiences the biggest change of her life, when she moves to New York City. This enables her to explore, and discover what she's been missing. Along the way comes drama, surprises, and boys. Although Pandora is still finding out who she is, she might just be warming up to her new life in the big city. Plot MyOriginalLife is a new Disney Channel Original Dramedy Series that focuses on a 12 year old girl from Michigan (Pandora Wilson) who moves to New York City along with her family to explore the world, and discover what she's been missing. Along side the way, her bestfriend (Tiffany Heart) moves in with her. Soon she starts attending a new school (Central High), and meets a new friend, (June Maxi), who then discover they have a lot in common . Appearance *Eye Color: Dark Brown *Hair Color: Light Brown *Skin Color: Brown Personality Pandora is an outgoing, talented, sensitive, Imaginative, bright, honest caring person who always stands up for what she believes in, no matter how ridicious the situation may be. She is never afriad of a challage. She's always up, and ready to hit the big city. Unlike most people, Pandora doesn't care what others think of her. She's her own person. Pandora is kind of a diva, she loves the spotlight to be all on her. She hates sharing the spotlight with others (Club Z Cast). In some situations, she's shown as a mean, selfish person, only thinking of her self as her friends always say "It's always about you!". Relationships Tiffany Heart (BestFriend) Pandora, and Tiffany have been friends since 3rd grade. They have always stuck by each others side through thick, and thin. They can always count on eachother whenever they need a shoulder to cry on. (Tiffany also gave Pandora her lucky ankle bracelet in the episode "The Huge Move" June Maxi (BestFriend) When Pandora first met June at (Central High) they instantly became friends sharing the most common interests from actitives, to hobbies. They even exchanged phone numbers in the episode ("The Huge Move") Sarah Jones (Friend/Cast mate) Pandora, and Sarah have clicked sense they first laid eyes on one another. Sarah even complimented on Pandora's style in the episode ("The Stuido"). Brittney Burnett {C (Friend/Cast mate) When Brittney first came along, and joinned the cast, she, and Pandora were not friends. But In the episode (A new roommate) Pandora helped Brittney get over her jewlery addiction Amy Allison {C (Friend/Cast mate) When Pandora first met Amy, she was seen as a very quiet, and shy down to earth person. They may even share the same personality in some cases. In some episodes, Amy, and Pandora are seen talking, huging, and even laughing together. Tierra Taylor {C (Frenemy/Cast mate) Tierra Taylor have hated Pandora since she stepped foot in the door. They have had many of fights about the little of things. In the episode (Our First Official Concert) Tierra admitted she was jealous of Pandora, but it turned out to be Tierra's evil twin. Deneiasha Page (Older sister) Deneiasha, and Pandora have a love hate sistership. They always have eachothers back no matter what even though they might fight sometimes. Donell Page (Younger brother) Donell is Pandora's younger brother who often annoys her. He even pulls pranks on her along with his sidekick/bestfriend Travis. Charlotte Wilson {C (Mother) Pandora can talk about anything with Charlotte. She's always asking her for advice rather its about boys, club z, or even friends. Pandora sometimes finds Charlotte to be over protective. In the episode (Our first official raw alone date) Pandora admitted to how many boys she dated without Charlotte's approvel. John Wilson {C (Stepfather) When Pandora first found out her mother and John were dating, she wasn't too happy about it. In fact, In the episode (Mom's new boyfriend) she attemped to break the two up, but later decided not too. Often she questions why John had to be her stepfather, but looks like she's warming up to his ways. Mrs. Tyler (HBIC) Mrs. Tyler is the boss of cast members from the hit singing, acting, and dancing show Club Z. She is also responsiable for every event held at the studio. Derek Hanson (Ex-Boyfriend) Pandora dated Derek throughout MyOriginalLife, but later broke up due to Derek cheating. Ella Elwood (Old friend) Ella and Pandora use to be bestfriends before Pandora moved to New York. In the episode "Welcome back to the M" Ella, and Pandora try to reunite their friendship. Brian Edwards (Ex-Boyfriend) Pandora and Brian dated throughout MyOriginalLife, but broken up servel times due to Brian leaving. Drew Dylan (Ex-Boyfriend) Pandora never really had a real relationship with Drew due to the fact Pandora wasn't really "into" Drew. She only liked him as a friend, but tried to convice herself their was something more between them than just friendship. But later came to realize they were only ment to be friends, even though Drew was the only guy who treated Pandora right as Deneiasha mentioned in the episode"Through with You". Missy Turner (Closefriend) Pandora first met Missy in the episode "Push Missy Turner Off Stage" where she attented one of Missy's concerts along with Tierra Taylor to convice her that she knew Missy, but later ended up pushing Missy off stage making her injury her foot. Missy now hates Pandora, and considers her a ememy, but later on throughout the show in the episode "I'm singing with Hannah? No, not Missy!" they finally break their mean ways towards eachother and become good friends after doing a duet together along with Hannah Montana. Leah (Oldfriend) Leah, and Pandora use to be friends back at Northway Talents Academy, but later were not friends anymore after Pandora realized Leah was only using her to get what she wanted. Rose Rosella (Goodfriend) Rose once worked on a project with Pandora for drama class. They first met in the episode "The New Queen B". Mary Lynn Thomas (Friend) Mary wanted Pandora to join their group "The Diva's" but Pandora refused to join without her two bestfriends Tiffany and June. She later changed her mind, and decided to join anyway. Linda Moore (Friend) Linda became friends with Pandora in the episode "The New Queen B", Bentley (Close friend) Andrew (Ex-Boyfriend) Character Development Pandora Wilson starts out as a normal twleve year old girl from Michigan who moves to New York City, and becomes bestfriends with Tiffany Heart, and June Maxi. Season 1 Style In Season 1, Pandora is seen wearing a pink hat with long light brown redish hair under her hat. She mostly wore vests, butterfly shirts, colorful pants, shorts, dresses, dark jeans, cow girl boots, bracelets, necklaces, heels, and hand bags. Her style was basically girly. Season 2 Style In Season 2, Pandora style went from girly, to more creative. She started wearing leggings, kiss shirts, colorful shirts, sweaters, tank tops, capri pants, colorful dresses, bunny slippers, sandals, leather jackets, jogging suits, gym shorts, butterfly necklaces, bracelets, and earrings. Her style was basically more creative than girly. Season 3 Style In Season 3, Pandora style is more mature than creative. She wore jeans, hats, jackets, bracelets, necklaces, shorts, pants, colorful shirts, coats, dresses, makeup, lip gross, leggings, more creative shoes, sweaters, and jackets. Her style was basically more mature than creative. Season 4 Style In Season 4, Pandora style is shown to be more rock star than mature. She dresses in more rockstar clothing when she's in rehersals or on stage performing. Season 5 Style In Season 5, Pandora style went from rockstar to more trendy. She wears mostly normal clothing in this season. Note: She switched hats in season four, and season five. She switched hairstyles in season three, season four, and season five. It is shown that she switched hairstyles serveral times throughout the show, and only switched hats rarely as needed. In almost every season, Pandora is seen with a different hairstyle, and clothing style. In seasons one and two, she wore her pink hat with long light brown redish hair hanging down by her side. In seasons three, she wore her same pink hat with the logo on the side but with a different hairstyle which was long black curly hair. In season four, she wore a new black hat with short black hair under it. In season five, she switched back to her pink hat with her long black curly hair hanging by her side. Season 1 In the very first episode "The Move", Pandora is woken up by her mother to find out some very surprising news, that their moving to the big city New York! Although Pandora doesn't seem so happy and excited about the news like the rest of her family, she still pretends to. After her mother leaves the room, she shows her true feelings about the move. A couple seconds later, she hears weird nosies coming from under neath her bed. So, like any other normal person, she looks under her bed, and discover it's her younger brother (Donell Page), who claims he was "fixing" her bed when she happens to ask him what he was doing. She doesn't believe him at first, but agree's to let him proceed to "fix" her bed. He agree's to do so, despite the fact there's nothing really wrong with her bed. He also says he'll fix her bed if she pays him 1,000 dollars. She says she does not have that much money. He replies back, "no deal!" and licks his tung out and runs out of Pandora's bedroom while she chasing him out, and falls over a backpack. A couple seconds later, she decides to call her bestfriend (Tiffany Heart) to tell her about the news. While trying to fill her in on the news, Pandora starts to panic, and worry that she'll lose her bestfriend, but finally tells Tiffany the truth. Tiffany thinks the situation isn't so bad, and says she can always call Pandora, "that's what bestfriends are for". Pandora then says she has to go get ready to leave but promises Tiffany she'll meet her up at the school yard to say their finale goodbyes. She agree's, and hangs up the phone with a sad tone saying goodbye. When everyone is packed, and ready to go inside the van, Charlotte stops at Pandora and asks her, "Are you gonna be okay with us moving?" she replies sadly, "Mom, you know this isn't okay with me, but if it makes you and everyone else happy then, whatever. She then makes a request for her mom to stop at the school yard to say goodbye to Tiffany. While everyone is loaded inside the van and ready to go, Pandora walks up to her soon to be old house, and waves goodbye while blowing a kiss. They finally arrive into New York City after servel hours of driving, and Charlotte seems ready to explore the town, and try new foods while Pandora is annoyed, unhappy, and wants to do her own thing. Charlotte tells her she's too young to make her own decisions. Pandora then says she almost a teenager. You can see an arguement is about to be started, but Pandora spots a cute new boy named (Derek J. Hansen), and goes over to say hello, when he already knows her name is Pandora because he notices she is wearing a nametag. They then talk, and get to know eachother a little, and Derek decides to give her a tour around town. She agree's and goes over to ask her mother for permission, her mother disagree's at first until she happens to tell her Derek age, and she quickly changes her mind, and let's Pandora go, but tells her to be back around 12am/morning. Pandora runs back to Derek excited, and ready to explore. As their walking back, both admit they had alot of fun, and realize they might have feelings for eachother. Pandora mom yells for her to come inside, while she is annoyed at her mother for embarresing her, Derek asks for her number. Her mother yells at her again to com inside. She then tells Derek she has to go, despite the fact she did get a chance to get his phone number. She then storms inside, argue and upset at her mother for treating her like a kid. She then states "I just want to hang out with my friends without you telling me what to do!". She then storms into her room, and slams the door behind her, while her mother tells her to open the door, she listens and does so. Her mother apolozies to her, and she does the same. She also spots Derek and tells him "I like you", he replies back "I like you too", while Charlotte pulls them apart from hugging. It's stated at the end of the episode, they are now known as boyfriend, and girlfriend. Trivia *Loves to sing, play guitar, act, dance, model, hang with friends *Her father is deceased (As mentioned in ("Vacation with the Rich") *She is very tall *She is a fan of (Missy Turner, Miley Cyrus, Justin Bieber, and The Jonas Brothers) *She loves school *She loves shopping *Loves to be in the spotlight *Her favorite food is Chicken Subs *Her favorite band are the spice girls in which they did a contest on *Her favorite color is White, Pink, and Yellow *She often gets angry when she can't get her way as shown in the first episode *She loves getting her picture taken *She's always seen wearing a pink hat *Her favorite hangout spot is Big T's (A popular teen hangout)' *She has attended more than three schools including (Central High, Northway Talents Academy, and Plainfield high) *Loves animals *Has visited many cities and states including (Hawaii, Los Angeles, Miami Flordia, Paris France, Ohio, and Atlanta Georgia) *Pandora use to be apart of the group "The Diva's" along with Linda Moore, Mary Lynn Thomas, and Rose Rosella Memorable Quotes *Pandora: Wow! A plane by yourself? That would be totally cool. Amy: So, are you coming? Pandora: Nope. I have a thing. A different thing than your thing. *Pandora: Deneiasha I'm a sponser for that prom party. Deneiasha: So, too bad. Now, what do you think of my prom dress? Cute, classy, sassy, pretty, beautiful, or adorable? Pandora: I gotta say, neither. Deneiasha: I never thought I would say this but, I smell jealousy. Pandora: Believe me, that aint' the only thing your gonna be smellin'. *Pandora: Hey, isn't that Lucas? Tiffany: Yeah, that does look like him. Wait, it is him, and with another girl. Pandora: Yeah but, that could be his sister.'' (Lucas Kisses Jessica) ''Tiffany: I don't think brother, and sister do that. *Deneiasha: So, don't you think my dress is cute? Pandora: Yeah, and so is Lucas other girlfriend. Deneiasha: What? Pandora: Nothing. *Brittney: Hey roommates! Pasta poom no. Pandora: Pasta poom no what? Mrs. Tyler: It means welcome in....spanish. Pandora: Of course it does. *Pandora: Hello....? Brittney: It's Brittney. Nice to meet you. Pandora: Yeah....you, not so much. *Mrs. Tyler: Brittney you can share rooms with anyone you want. In fact, I think I have an extra room just for you. Brittney: Aw, thanks. Isn't that great? Pandora: Yeah....adorable. *Brittney: Wow! Pandora: What? he's coming back. Brittney: And he's cheating on you. Pandora: Aw, he's cheating on me? Yeah, I guess you want me to believe that. *John: You must be Pandora. Pandora: Yeah, the famous one. John: And the cute one. Pandora: Your dating my mom, not me. John: Just a compliment. Pandora: Thanks! *Pandora: So, what do you think of my dress? Deneiasha: You look like a banana. Pandora: Oh who asked you? Deneiasha: You did. Pandora: Well, I take that back. Deneiasha: Yeah, but I don't. *Donell: Goodmorning. Pandora: What twit? Donell: I'm back from camp. Pandora: Yay! NOT! Ask me if I care. Donell: So, your not happy? Pandora: No. It was Deneiasha's constent begging that got you here in the first place. *Pandora: Hey Brian. I just signed a autograph. Brian: So. I just signed a hand. Pandora: Wow! Nice, sweet. Just admit my show is better. Brian: No, you admit my show is better. Pandora: No, admit my show is better. Brian: Is not. Pandora: Is too. Brian: Is not. Pandora: Is too. Brian: Is not. Pandora: Is too. Okay I quit. *Deneiasha: Finally we're off that stupid plane. That like totally messed up my hair. Pandora: Yay! Now stop complaining. I should be the only one complaining. Deneiasha: Why? Pandora: Because I'm stuck with you guys. Deneiasha: Well boo woo. *Charlotte: Alright everyone, family photo! Pandora: Oh my god, I'm totally gonna puke. Mom, mom, can I go? Charlotte: For the first time, NO! Honey, we're on vacation. Pandora: Fine, I'll hate you for thr rest of my vacation life. Charlotte: Fine you can go. Pandora: Yes! Deneiasha: Brat. Pandora: Aw, jealousy. Bye! or as they say, toodles. Episodes "The Move" Pandora wakes up to find some shocking but interesting news. Her whole family is packing up and moving to the big city, New York! "The Huge Move" Pandora first day of school approaches as she finds out she has to attend a new school (Central High). But it's not all bad, at least she met a new friend! And guess what? Her old friend from Michigan, is coming to New York to live with her. Isn't this just surprising? "Say What?" Pandora second day of school approaches as she finds out her bestfriend Tiffany Heart is coming along with her. When they both arrive at Central High, Pandora gives Tiffany a small tour before going to class and telling her where to register for new students. As Tiffany is looking around, she catches the eye of a cute new boy in which appears to be Pandora's boyfriend (Derek). Tiffany soon starts talking to Derek when she accidentally drops her books and he offers to help. Tiffany soon realizes she's interested in him and plans to go on a date without Pandora knowing. Soon Tiffany finds out that Derek is Pandora's boyfriend, when June tells Pandora not to tell. Tiffany then chats with Pandora and tells her she had no idea they were dating, but Derek did tell her they kissed, and apparently, it didn't mean anything to him. Pandora storms off angry while Tiffany follows behind and learns that Derek is a player as he tells every girl he dates the same thing. By the end of the episode Pandora and Derek appear to be broken up while Tiffany, and Pandora are friends again. NOTE: This is the episode Derek kissed Tiffany in front of Pandora. Gallery Category:General wiki templates Category:Browse Category:Characters